


As Long As I Live

by Data_HEX



Category: Original Work
Genre: Captivity, Nothing overly gory, Other, Vampires?, slight body mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Data_HEX/pseuds/Data_HEX
Summary: I wrote this piece in 2018 during a very, very dark time. My head was not in a safe place, and the only way I could swim through the darkness was to write.While I never want to be in that head space again, this is probably one of my favorite short pieces I've ever written and I just wanted to share it with the world.





	As Long As I Live

He hummed quietly to himself as he readied the record player, ignoring the whimpers coming from the corner of the room. His partner swirling a glass of what looked like wine, leaning against a table waiting. 

He glanced at her and gave her a devilish smile as he placed the record on the table, flipped the switch, and carefully set the needle down. Neil Sedaka’s As Long As I Live began to play. 

_“I’ll be yours as long as I may live…” _

He turned around, swaying to the music as he walked over to her. “Mmm.. so beautiful mon cœur” He caressed her cheek before pulling her into his arms and they swayed around the room as the music played. 

She smiled and finished her wine before he spun her around, slipping ever so slightly on the blood soaked carpet. 

“The stains will never come out.” She frowned as she looked at their feet. 

“Mmmm, you were wanting a change though.” he kissed her forehead and took a deep breath, listening to the song end, and the whimpers again. “Ohh, I almost forgot about our guest.” 

He smiled, kissed his partners cheek before looking over to the woman huddled in the corner. 

“Go. Elle a besoin de toi mon doux.” She grasped his hand and kissed his finger tips. 

He slowly walked, almost sauntering, to the women. WIth each step, the liquid in the carpet came up to the surface. 

The cowering woman knew she couldn’t go anywhere, yet she tried to back up further into the corner. 

He knelt down in front of her, placing a finger to his lips “Shhh, Mon amour.” He crooned. He then reached out and slowly trailed his fingers down the left side of her face, carefully pushing back a few strands of loose hair. “I promise you, you wont end up like these people.” 

He gestured to the bodies laying unceremoniously a few feet away. 

She looked at them, then back to him, and then ventured to his partner when she realized what was in the wine glass. Her eyes widened in fear and she began to cry. 

“Shhhh, no tears.. Please… I know we hurt you, but it had to be done.” He held her chin firmly in his right hand, brushing off a tear with his left before lifting it to his lips and licking it off. 

“Your tears are so sweet. Though, these are not as sweet as when we stitched those lovely lips close… An unfortunate necessity, but I assure you, the end result, sera parfait. Will be perfect.” He leaned in not breaking eye contact and gently kissed her lips, biting the bottom lip hard enough to elicit a muffled cry and more tears to fall from her eyes. He laughed quietly.

“Oh ma douce… Your sounds drive me wild.” He blew on her lips before licking the stitches one by one. “I promise you, you will never want to leave.”


End file.
